


Pay Attention to the Details

by dnyevrything



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnyevrything/pseuds/dnyevrything
Summary: The facts were readily available in the official reports of both the Empire and the Resistance.





	Pay Attention to the Details

**Author's Note:**

> Written years ago, right after The Force Awakens came out

“Did you know what Darth Vader did to your mother?” Rey asked him. 

She’d only reviewed the files by accident. She’d been trying to learn more about the resistance, the early battles, the fall of the Emperor, everything that she heard about in myth and legend years before she was born. She had scanned the blocks of data in horror, reading about what the resistance had endured to stand in defiance of a massive bastion of power. 

“I know what my mother did against the Empire,” he answered. 

“Did you read what he did?” she pressed, staring him down.

He shook his head, a twitch to the side only, agitated with the odd question.

“The devices he used to torture her. Before she was admiral of the rebellion. They made her infertile.” 

He blinked at her, as if she had spoken gibberish to him. 

Into that confusion, she hammered home the simple truth. “You’re adopted. Darth Vader isn’t your grandfather.”


End file.
